story about my wing
by daiguran sousuke
Summary: Hidupku sudah banyak melihat penderitaan, sejujurnya aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku ingin terbebas dari semua ini entah dengan cara apa, aku tidak tahu. mungkin suatu saat aku dapat menemukan caranya. semoga? my second fic, OOC, mind to RnR?


**Story about my wings**

Disclaimer  
>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<br>Maaf banyak miss typo-nya, ini fic kedua saya

*****  
>Hallo para senpai <strong>

**Ini fic pertama aku jadinya banyak cacad di sana sini **

**Semoga kalian senang**

**Happy reading**

Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kalian cukup panggil aku dengan nama Sasuke. Aku tinggal di kota yang bernama Wings City, umurku 15 tahun dan aku mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang bernama Wings High School. Di kota ini aku hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama kakakku yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku dan kakakku tidak tinggal dengan orangtua kami? itu dikarenakan orangtua kami meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, karena sebuah pembunuhan. Sampai saat ini aku merasa ingin membalaskan dendamku kepada pembunuh orangtuaku.

Oh ya, aku belum menceritakan tentang duniaku yang berbeda atau bisa dibilang aneh. semua orang yang tinggal di duniaku memiliki sayap seperti burung. Konon dulu nenek moyang kami berasal dari burung, makanya kota kami di beri nama Wings City, Aku tidak begitu mengerti dan tidak mau tahu tentang masa lalu nenek moyang kami. bagiku, yang terpenting aku bisa hidup di kota tercinta ini. Di kota kami tidak ada kendaraan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, jadi, jika kami ingin berpergian kemana-mana, kami menggunakan sayap yang ada di punggung kami untuk terbang kemanapun tujuan kami.

Pagi itu, aku seperti biasa memulai keseharianku yaitu pergi ke sekolahku yang tercinta yaitu Wings High School. Aku beranjak menuju dapur untuk memberi makan perutku yang mulai terasa perih, aku mengambil roti isi yang ada di dalam lemari di dapurku, aku pun duduk di meja makan lalu aku lahap roti tersebut sampai habis tak tersisa.

Pagi ini terasa sangat sunyi, di meja makan aku hanya bisa merenung dan mengingat masa-masaku saat bersama orangtuaku dulu saat kami tertawa bersama, jujur aku sangat merindukan orangtuaku.

Setelah aku selesai dengan sarapan pagiku, aku beranjak menuju kamar kakakku, Itachi berniat membangunkan kakakku yang bekerja di sebuah toko swalayan sebagai penjaga toko, aku mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk.

"Kak, boleh aku masuk?" ucapku, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

'mungkin masih tertidur, mungkin semalam kakak lembur jadi dia masih ngantuk' pikirku.

Kakakku memang kadang-kadang kerja lembur untuk menambah penghasilan kakakku yang bisa dibilang masih kurang. Akupun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah karena sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku berjalan keluar pintu. lalu, menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya karena di dalam masih ada kakakku. Aku bersiap mengepakkan sayapku lalu dengan sekali lompatan aku sudah terbang tinggi. Jarak antara sekolah dan apartemenku tidak jauh, jadi aku tidak perlu menambah tenagaku untuk mempercepat kepakan sayapku.

Selama di udara aku merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padaku, tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya karena aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, selalu berpikir positif itulah aku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah, tepat dengan itu bel sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan kegiatan belajar efektifpun dimulai,. aku pun langsung duduk di bangkuku yang berada di baris ke-4 paling belakang. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak mempunyai teman? bagiku teman adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan, jawabanku hanya singkat tetapi cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Temanku hanya ada satu itupun hanya saat aku waktu berumur 9 tahun, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Temanku meninggal karena terserang penyakit jantung. Memang mengenaskan di umurnya yang masih terbilang anak-anak harus meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya sejak berumur 5 tahun.

Hidupku sudah banyak melihat penderitaan, sejujurnya aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku ingin terbebas dari semua ini entah dengan cara apa, aku tidak tahu. mungkin suatu saat aku dapat menemukan caranya.

Sang gurupun memasuki kelas lalu membuka pelajaran hari ini, jasadku hanya bisa diam, tetapi pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Sungguh aku sudah bosan dengan penderitaan ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa bel pulangpun berbunyi. Setelah aku membereskan semua buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. Akupun beranjak menuju atap sekolah untuk sekedar merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya _kami-sama_ berikan kepadaku.

Akupun menidurkan badanku diatas lantai atap dengan tasku sebagai bantalnya.

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku untuk sejenak, untuk merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapa lembut wajah dan rambut hitamku. Semua kenangan bersama orangtua dan temanku kembali menyapa pikiranku. Senyum ibuku tidak pernah aku lupakan, hanya senyum itulah yang bisa menenangkan hatiku.

Ayah, aku mengingat pelukan hangatmu, aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat itu meskipun hanya sekali. Hanya pelukanmu yang bisa menjadikanku kuat. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup hanya untuk melihat penderitaan orang lain. Kumohon ayah kuatkanlah aku.

Naruto, sedang apa kamu disana? apa kau merindukanku? Kuharap kau disini menemaniku meskipun hanya untuk 5 menit saja, kau adalah temanku yang terbaik.

Aku membuka mataku lalu merogoh tas dan mengambil kotak kenanganku yang sering aku bawa kemana-mana. Kotak tersebut berisi foto orangtuaku dan temanku Naruto. Sejenak aku perhatikan wajah mereka, tanpa kusadari, aku meneteskan air mataku.

"Aku merindukan kalian" ucapku lirih di sertai linangan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mataku. Aku pun menghapus air mataku, lalu beranjak bangkit dari tidurku. Aku mulai mengepakkan sayapku untuk pulang ke apartemen karena hari sudah menjelang petang.

Akupun sampai di apartemenku. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. "apa ini?" pikirku, akupun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumahku yang gelap gulita. 'Ini aneh, hari ini kan kakak biasanya berangkat kerja, dan jika dia berangkat kerja dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menyalakan lampu, ah mungkin dia lupa untuk menyalakan lampu' pikirku lalu berjalan mencari sakelar yang ada di dinding, berniat menyalakan lampu.

Saat semua lampu menyala, aku berjalan menuju kamar kakak berniat untuk meletakkan tasku, saat aku membuka pintu kamar kakak, tiba-tiba firasat buruk mengahmpiri diriku lagi, kamar kakak sangat gelap lampunya belum dinyalakan, akupun mulai mencari sakelar di kamar kakak. Saat aku menyalakan lampu kamar kakak, aku terkejut ketika melihat kakakku masih tertidur di atas tempat tidur.

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakakku berniat membangunkannya, saat aku menyentuh kulit kakakku, aku merasakan kulit kakak terasa dingin sekali, dan bukan hanya itu wajah kakakku terlihat sangat pucat. Akupun menyentuh urat nadi yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, mataku membulat sempurna saat aku sudah tidak merasakan lagi darah yang mengalir di pergelangan tangannya.

"HUWAAAAAA KAKAAAAAAAAKKKKK" tangisku pecah saat menyadari kakakku telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Setelah kejadian itu aku sekarang tahu, kakakku mengidap penyakit leukemia sejak lama. Sekarang aku hanya hidup sebatang kara di kota Wings City ini. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan studyku dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja demi memenuhi semua kebutuhanku setiap hari.

"_kami-sama_ aku sekarang tahu cara mengakhiri penderitaan dari rasa kehilanganku" ucapku sambil memegang sebuah pisau.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, dan Naruto aku akan segera menyusul kalian, tunggulah" ucapku lalu menghunuskan pisau itu tepat di jantungku. "dengan ini berakhir sudah penderitaanku".

THE END

Bagaimana fic nya ?

maaf terlalu singkat

Kalo masih banyak yg cacad mohon di maaf kan ..

Maklum aq masih newbie

Saya mohon tolong bahas alur ceritanya juga ya

Saya ingin tahu pendapat kalian.

Satu hal lagi ini sebenarnya tugas sekolah

Hehehehe

Dari pada mubazir ceritanya ga di apa-apain

Mending saya publish di deh…

Saya mohon sekali lagi tolong reviewnya


End file.
